Inuyasha truth or dare my style
by Heir-of-Satan
Summary: I have put the Inuyasha cast in my writers room, and now they are stuck playing truth or dare with me, and maybe even you.now we shall see what we can think of to torture them. i need ur help by submitting reviews! this story is much better than summary!


-Heir-of-Satan-:Hey people, i'm getting a lil lazy, and i dont not feel like writing my penname over and over again, so i'm just gonna use my name, or, my semi full name.

Sonokoro: ok, this is better. well lookie who we have here!! it's the Inu crew!!

Inuyasha: Inu? my name is InuYASHA!!! YASHA YASHA YASHA!!!!!

Sonokoro: ok then InuYASHA YASHA YASHA YASHA!!

Sonokoro: ok, well my readers,until i gets some dares in the reviews, me N my frends will be doing the dares!! and also joining us are my frends...uh...Kirirashi and Korokairo!!

Kirirashi and Korokairo:hello!

Sonokoro: and other than the Inu crew is, Kikyo! Sesshomaru! Naraku! Rin! Jaken! Hojo! Yuka! Eri! Ayumi! Shippo! and who ever else you wanna add, including urself!! well our first dare is from myself! Ok, Inuyasha! Miroku! Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru: what?

Sonokoro: Miroku, I dare you to grope both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, you have to fart in Sesshomaru's face, and Sesshomaru, you have to let Inuyasha fart in your face, o, and Inuyasha gets double the groping.

Inuyasha:I hate you and i like you at the same time.

Sesshomaru: I hate you humans

Sonokoro: I'm not a human! I am a wolf demon! and the heir of Satan! the Mighty Sonoko Kororo!!

Miroku:I hate you the mighty Sonoko Kororo, will you bear my children?

Sango walked up to Miroku and hit him.

Sango:Pervert!

Kirirashi: Enough chitter chat, and get to action!

Sesshomaru: and what if this Sesshomaru does not feel like it?

Inuyasha: Yea, what if this Inuyasha does not feel like it either?

Miroku: Or if this Miroku does not feel like it?

Everyone else: yea, what if this (insert name) does not feel like it?

Sesshomaru:...are you people jacking my lines?

KoroKairo:did he just say Jacking?

Sonokoro: yea, i'm the author i can make him say anything, watch!

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is a chocalate lover, or a chocoholic as you will, and i can also fly on a broom like harry potter, weeeeeee!!!

Sonokoro: see? hahaha, well i can only control what they say, but hello, i'm the heir of satan. so i will send you to hell where you will watch Michael Jackson do the disco butt naked while he shakes his butt in ur face.

Everyone:NOOOOOOO-wait, who in the seven hells is Michael Jackson?!

Sonokoro: Oh just do as I say!! now...ACTION!!

cricket cricket

Sonokoro: ok, fine, if you dont do as i say, you will get to listen to Kagome's grampa blabering on about the good old days!

Everyone:AAAAHHHH!!

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru then did the treturous deed.

Sonokoro: Ok, the next dare is from, Kagome! ok, go right ahead Kagome!

Kagome: Yes! ok, Inuyasha, Truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Truth!

Korokairo:Wait! Lie detecter! sets up lie detecter ok, go!!

Kagome: Inuyasha, who do you love more, me or Kikyo?

Inuyasha:Uh...Uh...I gotta go to the bathroom!!

Lie Detecter: False! false! that's a lie! lie!lie!liar[lie detecter zaps Inuyasha

Inuyasha: You are a very evil girl!!!!

Sonokoro:why thank lady Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: You know, I'm starting to like you a bit more.

Sonokoro:Awsome. Ok, next one is from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Sango, truth or dare?

Sango: Dare, I'm not a wuss like LADY Inuyasha YASHA YASHA YASHA.

Inuyasha: Grrrrrr...[hits Miroku

Miroku: What was that for?

Inuyasha: I cant hit a girl.

Miroku:so you gotta hit me?

Inuyasha: yah

Kirirashi:ANYWAYS!!!!

Sesshomaru: I dare you to bath (with a bathing suit whatever that is) in Fish guts, Krab balls, Seaweed, and live giant clams.

Sango:...Go to hell. Sango jumped into a tub full of fish guts, krab balls, seaweed, and live giant clams I hope you're happy

Sesshomaru:Very, can't you tell by this grin on my face? (He has on a very serious stern look)

Kikyo: Yea, something like that...

Sonokoro:Ok, next one is from myself. this is the end of this chapter, so i dare all of you reader's to review and submit a truth or dare for any Inuyasha Character, and if you wanna add ur own character than you have to be one of the first 3 reviewers (sry, dont have enuf room for a million ppl, capacity is...people)

wen you review i'll give you the form.

This story was brought to you by -Heir-of-Satan- productions.


End file.
